warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Age: Book 1: The Message From StarClan
One more step and I will end you, eternally! - Oakheart to Tigerstar, Chapter Two Temper, Temper! ''- Tigerstar to Bluestar, Chapter Two ''Atleast I'm not Briarpaw! I bet Jayfeather's a load of fun! - Flamepaw thinking, Chapter Four The Message From StarClan Cats (StarClan) Lionheart - Yellow Tom Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Bluestar - blue-gray she-cat Oakheart - tabby tom Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom Willowpelt - white she-cat Yellowfang - gray tabby Redtail - white tom with a red tail Cats (Dark Forest) ''' Tigerstar - dark brown tabby tom Ivytail - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Hawkfrost - dark brown tom Brokentail - black tom, former leader of ShadowClan named Brokenstar Thistleclaw - brown tabby tom '''Cats (ThunderClan) Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Lionkit (Yellow tom with a pelt like a lion's mane), Cinderkit (pale gray she-cat), and Bumblekit (yellow she-cat) Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace. Mother to Flamekit (reddish brown tom), Briarkit (brown tom), and Leopardkit (leopard striped she-cat) Brambleclaw - dark brown tom Cinderheart - reincarnation of Cinderpelt Jayfeather - blind tom Prologue: A Night In StarClan ''It was a dark night in StarClan, ''the rustle of leaves swept the clearing. Near the Great Oak - Oakheart sat with Bluestar. "I dont know about this, Bluestar." mumbled Oakheart. "It is okay, Oakheart. If Lionheart is the cat of the prophecy, we must send Lionheart back to the living!" Bluestar urged. Oakheart shook his head. "Bluestar - look what happened to Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt never got a chance to be in StarClan! She is now Cinderheart! If we send Lionheart back - then that'll mean Lionheart will have to leave us and never come back!" Bluestar looked at her mate and smirked. "We will reincarnate Lionheart as the new cat of the prophecy. After Dovewing's failure in the battle! Now Dovewing is dead, and Ivytail is in the Dark Forest! Always following Tigerstar! We must finish this prophecy! The kin of Firestar's kin, is apparently not Dovewing, or Ivytail, it was definatly not Hollyleaf!" There was a rustle from behind them. "Jayfeather!" called Bluestar "Stop walking in StarClan, Jayfeather!" snarled Oakheart. "Once I figure out who the cat of the prophecy is. It was tragic when Dovewing and Ivytail died. Same with Hollyleaf, who is the cat of the prophecy. Now Firestar's on his final life, Firestar will die soon, is Lionblaze the true leader of the clan - or is it Brambleclaw's fate to leave the clan." Even though Bluestar and Oakheart knew the answers to these questions she wouldn't tell Jayfeather. Firestar would die. But Brambleclaw would too. And yes, it was going to be Lionblaze to lead the clan, but Lionblaze would need Lionheart to lead him straight. So many questions, though they could not tell Jayfeather, because that would make Jayfeather a great target for Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, and Ivytail! Chapter One: The Familiar Face ''Lionheart stretched, he must've ''dozed off. StarClan had just honored Dovewing's death, it had been the week following. Willowpelt had tried to settle the matter in ThunderClan by appearing to Firestar and Jayfeather, though ﻿Firestar was dying slowly from the StarClan and Dark Forest Battle, and some of the deaths included Dovewing, Ivytail, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt. Dovewing, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt were welcomed into StarClan. Though, Ivytail who had taken the Dark Forest's side was send to the Dark Forest. Dovewing sat beside Lionheart. "I love this place!" awed Dovewing. "So much better than the lake and the forest!" Dovewing never mentioned Ivytail. Dustpelt and Brackenfur walked up. "Lionheart, we've patrolled the Dark Forest territory line, only Darkstripe and Hawkfrost are there. Lionheart sat up and walked toward the Dark Forest. "Dustpelt, Brackenfur, come." Lionheart ordered. "but, Dovewing, unless you want to see your sister, I sugest you stay." Dovewing looked down, but didn't follow. The sun was blazing when they reached the boundary line. Dustpelt and Brackenfur looked up. "Never see the sun, eh?" hissed Dustpelt. Lionheart shushed him. "Welcome, brave Lionheart!" hissed Darkstripe. Darkstripe and Hawkfrost strolled out of the clearing. "Leave," hissed Lionheart. "you've failed. Tigerstar's plan failed. You are all losers of the battle. Leave." Then strolled up a familiar cat, though her eyes gleamed red, blood-thirsty. "Pathetic StarClan!" hissed Ivytail. Darkstripe silenced Ivytail, and Hawkfrost silenced Darkstripe. "You are all pathetic! And my failure sister!" Ivytail screeched. Brackenfur prepared to pounce. Dustpelt held him back. Lionheart brushed his tail along Brackenfur's pelt, soothing the agony. There was a loud screech. Ivytail lunged for Lionheart. Hawkfrost and Darkstripe followed. Then Brokentail stepped out in the view. Out of all the chaos, Lionheart saw a tabby rise above the others. Lionheart gasped at the old familiar face. It was Thistleclaw! Chapter Two: Master and Apprentice ''Lionheart was stunned long enough ''that Ivytail slashed his nose. Lionheart jumped back. Brackenfur abandoned Hawkfrost and raced for Ivytail. Dustpelt took on Brokentail and Hawkfrost. The warrior was powerful, but not powerful enough. With one kick by Brokentail, Dustpelt was stunned. Hawkfrost bit into Dustpelt's neck. Lionheart left Ivytail for Brackenfur and raced to aid Dustpelt. When Lionheart and Dustpelt was alive - before Brackenfur was born - Dustpelt was Dustpaw and Redtail was Dustpaw's mentor. Redtail had been killed by Tigerclaw. Dustpaw became Darkstripe's apprentice. Now Dustpaw is Dustpelt and he was battling Darkstripe. Thistleclaw stopped Lionheart before he could get to Dustpelt. With a ferocious swipe, Lionheart's nose was bleeding. "Ngaarh!" hissed Lionheart. Ivytail stunned Brackenfur for a moment. "Brackenfur! Get Longtail - or Bluestar - Oakheart anyone! Me and Dustpelt can handle these for a...!" Lionheart was stopped by Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw kicked Lionheart's underbelly. Moments later, Lionheart and Dustpelt were both on the ground. "Pathetic. I repeat." Ivytail commented. Hawkfrost nodded. "Pity, since their already dead, we can't ever kill 'em." Darkstripe replied to Ivytail. Brokentail looked up. "Ah, my dear mother arrives!" Yellowfang was arriving over the horizon with Bluestar, Oakheart, and Redtail. Brackenfur had done it! The tom appeared behind Yellowfang. With a battle call from Bluestar - The StarClan Cats raced across the clearing. Oakheart challenged Darkstripe. Yellowfang was all Brokentail, Redtail took Hawkfrost along with Brackenfur, while Bluestar took revenge on her former clan deputy, Thistleclaw. "Traitor!" Thistleclaw spat as Bluestar and Thistleclaw tangled and danced in the clearing of the frenzy of cats. "It is you who is the traitor, my dear Thistleclaw!" replied Bluestar calmly. "you betrayed ThunderClan! Your as murderous as Tigerclaw! I dont care if he's Tigerstar, he diserves no respect!" The battle stopped as a call ran through the clearing like velvet. "I heard my name!" Tigerstar called through the clearing. "Dark Forest, fall back!" Tigerstar commanded. Brokentail, Hawkfrost, Ivytail, Thistleclaw, and Darkstripe backed up and hit beneath the shadows of the Dark Forest. Bluestar faced Tigerstar. "Make your warriors leave, Tigerstar!" hissed Bluestar. "Temper, temper." Tigerstar mellowed. Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Bluestar, Lionheart, Yellowfang, and Oakheart hissed at Tigerstar. The Dark Forest cats hissed. "Thats what got the best of you, Bluestar!" Oakheart growled at Tigerstar. "One more step and I will ''end ''you eternally!" spat Oakheart. Darkstripe and Ivytail growled. "Do we have to beat you all again?" asked Ivytail. Lionheart stepped up, embarrassed that he was pinned down. Thistleclaw backed out from the shadows. : "We have won, Tigerstar, leave." Tigerstar spinned on him. "You are a pathetic mentor. You trained me well, but you are a pathetic old fleabag. You didn't kill Sunstar and get the Leader position! I became leader of ShadowClan, and if that stupid kittypet wouldn't have stood in my way! I hear he's on his last life, Thistleclaw! I'll get even with the mongrel!" Thistleclaw growled and leaped for Tigerstar. Chapter Three: Badger Swarm ''The battle was over. ''Thistleclaw had lost. Tigerstar exiled Thistleclaw from Tigerstar's part of the forest. Where Scourge lied. Lionheart returned to where him and Dovewing sat. "Well?" prompted Dovewing. Lionheart sighed. "We fought and lost, Brackenfur went and got Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Oakheart while me and Dustpelt tried to prevail. We fought against the Dark Forest cats, Tigerstar showed up. He tantrumed us, even got on Thistleclaw's nerve. Thistleclaw tried to attack Tigerstar. Darkstripe, and erm....Ivytail threw him off." Lionheart ignored the squeek from Dovewing as he said 'Ivytail' "and then Thistleclaw was exiled to Scourge's part of the forest. Mind you, I'd rather Thistleclaw'd won!" Dovewing took all this in, skipping the Ivytail part. "So, Thistleclaw's gone, not to haunt anybody's dreams?" Lionheart nodded * * Flamekit, Briarkit, and Leopardkit bounced excitedly. Daisy was having another litter. Ferncloud was having kits! Flamekit, Briarkit, and Leopardkit were Daisy's newest litter. Brackenfur entered the room. It would be the last time. "Bwackenfwur!" squeaked Flamekit. Briarkit and Leopardkit too. Brackenfur licked the top of the kits head. Flamekit looked up. "When are we going to me Wapprenteneses?" "Apprentices." corrected Brackenfur. "about six moons." joked Brackenfur. Brambleclaw walked into the room. "Firestar's lost another life." moaned Brambleclaw. "This is his second one in a day! Im afraid Firestar has two lives left." Jayfeather rushed in. "Brambleclaw!" hissed Jayfeather. "Firestar's losing another life!" Brambleclaw looked up, with a shocked expression - Brambleclaw and Brackenfur began to race out of the room. "BADGERS!" cried a tom. Flamekit smelled a stinky smell. Cinderheart raced into the nursery. "One's going for Firestar! Daisy, Ferncloud! I'll stay here and protect you!" Flamekit seen it happen so fast. The badger tackled Cinderheart like a piece of fresh-kill. Brackenfur yowled and pounced on the badger. Two more badgers entered the nursery. Ferncloud hissed at them. Dustpelt ran in and slashed the badger's nose. With one quick movement from the badger, Dustpelt was on the floor dead. Brackenfur fought off the three badgers, but followed Dustpelt to death. Ferncloud yowled in agony. Cinderheart was crying in pain. This was happening fast. The remaining warriors drew the badgers out. Firestar was on the Highledge in an instant. Flamekit, his siblings and his clan followed each other to under the Highledge. Firestar looked frailer than ever. Brambleclaw leaped onto the Highledge next to Firestar. "My Clan," rasped Firestar. "We have many deaths. They include Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Dovewing, and Ivytail." Two cats jumped. Flamekit reconized one as Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked solemn. "Ivytail, Dovewing, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt will be remembered, And ThunderClan - I am on my last life. I am sorry to say that I will be joining StarClan soon." Firestar dipped his head and it was over. Chapter Four: Lionheart's Prophecy Dovewing sniffed the air. Lionheart was nearby. Dovewing could smell him. Before Dovewing could pursue against Lionheart, a soft voice stopped her. Dovewing spun around. Bluestar and Oakheart. These days, Oakheart never left Bluestar's side, and Bluestar never left Oakheart's. Bluestar and Oakheart brought Dovewing to the Starpool. Yellowfang was there. "Young Dovewing, Lionheart will be re-incarnated." Yellowfang said simply. Dovewing jumped back, she fell into Bluestar. Bluestar shoved her up. "Lionheart will help Lionstar lead ThunderClan." Bluestar said. "let me explain. Firestar will die in one moon, a rat storm will attack, and Brambleclaw will live long enough to appoint Lionblaze as deputy. Brambleclaw will die and Lionblaze will travel with Jayfeather to the Moonpool. There, Dovewing, you will help giving Lionblaze his nine lives. The nine cats will be Me, You, Oakheart, Firestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Pinestar, the once leader of ThunderClan before the leader before me." As Bluestar called these names, the cats began appearing, except Yellowfang and Oakheart, who were already there. "Firestar will die." echoed Dovewing. "But," mumbled Oakheart. "The kit named Flamekit must become a warrior before we send Lionheart. It is Flamekit's destiny to mentor Lionheart. Lionheart will be Lionkit. And Lionkit will have no memory of StarClan, until Lionkit will become Lionpaw, then Lionheart again. Lionheart will die the same fate as his past life, At an exact same galactical alignment, its weird." Dovewing nodded slowly. Spottedleaf trailed away, possibly to meet with Firestar, telling the old and frail leader of his coming death. * * * "Now!" Firestar rasped. "Flamekit, from this moment on you will be known as Flamepaw! Your mentor will be Graystripe, in honor of Brackenfur. Leopardkit, from this moment on you will be known as Leopardpaw, your mentor will be Sandstorm, in honor of Dustpelt. And Briarkit, from this moment on you will be known as Briarpaw, your mentor will be Jayfeather. You have agreed to train as a new medicine cat." By the time Firestar finished, he was out of breath "Flamepaw! Leopardpaw! Briarpaw!" the clan cheered Flamepaw's names and Leopardpaw, and Briarpaw's names. Flamepaw sat up. Leopardpaw licked herself to try to act nonchalant, and Briarpaw danced. Graystripe bent over to Flamepaw's head and sat his chin on Flamepaw's head. Flamepaw licked Graystripe's shoulder. Sandstorm went over to Leopardpaw and sat her chin on tom of Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw licked Sandstorm's shoulder. Jayfeather searched for Briarpaw. Briarpaw raced to Jayfeather. Jayfeather snorted and sat his chin upon Briarpaw's head. Briarpaw licked Jayfeather's shoulder. = = = "What are we going to do first?" Flamepaw could help asking. Graystripe laughed. "Learning the boundry and territory, tomorrow we'll attempt hunting." Graystripe explained, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Flamepaw followed Graystripe to the Lake where Graystripe told him the boundry lines. As Flamepaw was lapping the water, Leopardpaw and Sandstorm trotted up. Leopardpaw had a mouse. What?! Thought Flamepaw. Atleast I'm not Briarpaw! thought Flamepaw. I bet Jayfeather's a load of fun!"﻿